Happy Mom's World Day
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: "The Mom's Day" merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi sang anak untuk mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Ibu" dan mencium kening maupun tangan Sang Mentari, Ibu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cerita dari saat "Mereka" merayakan hari ibu untuk ibu mereka?
1. Mom's Day - Kagami & Himuro

Karena hari ini adalah "Hari Ibu Sedunia" jadi saya akan mempersembahkan fiks-fiksi tentang perayaan atau pernyataan yang berisikan tentang kasih sayang seorang anak pada ibunya. Entah itu ibu kandung atau orang yang telah mereka anggap sebagai ibu mereka.

Rencananya akan saya jadikan fiksi ini menjadi Crossover, tapi saya mengalami kesulitan karena ada beberapa fandom yang tentunya akan digabungkan dengan fiksi ini.

Jika Anda sudah membaca cerita ini, tentu Anda membaca pernyataan ini. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang polling tersebut pada akhir cerita ini. Jadi, bantu saya untuk memilih fandom melalui polling yang tersedia di profil saya. Silahkan Anda cek dan beri polling terbaik Anda.

* * *

 **Type : OneShot**

 **Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Family, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Character :**

 **Kagami Taiga & Himuro Tatsuya to Alexandra Garcia  
**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **"The Mom's Day" merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi sang anak untuk mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Ibu" dan mencium kening maupun tangan Sang Mentari, Ibu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cerita dari "Mereka" saat merayakan hari ibu untuk ibu mereka?**

* * *

' _Italic'_ : Berpikir  & bicara dalam hati

* * *

 **~Kagami & Himura's Story** **:** **Surprise For Our Mom~**

Pagi hari, sang matahari menyeruakkan kehangatannya untuk seluruh penghuni Bima Sakti ini, terutama untuk Negeri _Sakura_ , Jepang.

Sinar kehangatannya menyusup melalui cela jendela bak pencuri yang lihai masuk ke dalam rumah dan menggelitik mata yang terlanjur menutup semalam.

Tak lama, permata _ruby_ mulai menampak dari pelindung yang terbuat dari kulit, meneliti seluruh ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Sudah... pagi... ya...?" ucap pemilik permata _ruby_ sambil menguap.

Dikiranya, ia akan mendapatkan pagi yang menyenangkan...

"Ngh~"

 _Pluk...!_

"...!?" tersentak saat melihat sesosok wanita bersurai pirang tanpa busana tengah memeluknya.

"Ngah!"

 _Bruk!_

Lagi-lagi, pria pemilik permata ruby sontak dan berhasil mendarat ke lantai dengan tidak indah.

"Hm...?" Wanita bersurai pirang terbangun. "Pagi-pagi begini bikin ribut saja." ucapnya sembari mengusap mata.

Pria bersurai merah berdiri dan menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke wanita bersurai pirang itu. "Kau yang mulai duluan! Dan lagi, cepat pakai baju-" ucapnya berhenti ketika wanita itu sudah mulai memakai baju yang tersedia di bawah bantalnya. "Sejak kapan kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya heran.

"Subuh tadi aku sempat terbangun karena dingin. Aku ingin minum hangat untuk menghangatkan badanku. Setelah itu, aku kembali tidur dan berencana mengagetkanmu." jawab wanita itu yang merupakan mantan pemain basket dari Amerika.

"Sama saja! Sekarang masih dingin! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" ucap pria bersurai merah yang merupakan murid dari wanita itu.

"Aku tahu." ucap singkat dengan membuang wajah.

 _'Dia... kenapa...?'_ pikir pria bersurai merah setelah melihat ekspresi ketidak-sukaan dari wanita itu.

"Aku keluar." ucap wanita itu seraya pergi turun dari ranjang dan mengambil jaket tebal miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria bersurai merah.

"Bertemu dengan Tatsuya lebih baik daripada di rumah mendengarkan ocehan dan kekerasan darimu, Taiga." ucap kesal yang berujung mencela lawannya.

"Apa?!" ucap Kagami Taiga, pria bersurai merah dengan sebuah kedutan yang muncul di pipinya.

"Aku pergi." ucap wanita yang merupakan guru dari pria bersurai merah darah.

Kagami menghela napas sebelum mengatakan, "Terserah saja.".

Sejenak wanita itu berhenti melangkah namun ia menundukkan kepala dan keluar dari apartemen muridnya.

 _'Ya ampun...'_ ucap Kagami dalam hati.

Kemudian, ia membersihkan wajah di wastafel kamar mandinya. Tak lama terdengar suara dering dari _handphone_ -nya. Tertulis nama yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

" _How cruel_... _Is that so did you call your big brother_?" ucap lawannya yang ada di seberang sana.

" _Shut up and what the matter with me_ , Tatsuya?" ucap kesal Kagami pada kakaknya, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti bertengkar dengan Alex, 'kan?" tebak Tatsuya.

Kagami tak bisa membalas karena ia memang sedang mengalaminya dengan gurunya yang bernama Alexandra Garcia. "Lalu, bukannya kau akan bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya mengingat janji yang sempat diucapkan Alex.

"Entahlah. Aku sedang membawa beberapa bahan makanan dan sedang menuju ke tempat seseorang untuk merayakan hari yang spesial ini. Apa kau tak tahu hari ini hari apa?" balasnya.

"Hari Minggu?" tebak Kagami.

"Bodoh."

Kedutan muncul lagi di sisi pipi Kagami. "Oi!"

" _This day is_... _Mom's day, isn't it_?"

"Oh. Kurasa hari ini untuk ibuku yang-"

"Bukankah kita punya dua ibu?"

"Dua ibu...?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Yap. Ibu yang melahirkan kita dan... ibu yang membimbing kita bermain basket hingga kita menjadi seperti ini." jawab Himuro.

Mata Kagami melebar sejenak setelah ia mengingat bahwa wanita yang selama ini mengajarinya teknik _Meteor Jam_ , mengusilnya saat pagi hari dan merupakan guru untuknya dan Himuro adalah ibu kedua mereka.

"Daripada kau diam terkejut, lebih baik segera bukakan pintumu." pinta Himuro.

Kagami tersadar dan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Sosok yang merupakan kakaknya telah hadir di depan apartemennya.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?!" tanya Kagami terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku datang ke tempatmu untuk merayakan hari ibu, 'kan?" jawab Himuro.

"Lalu, Alex?"

"Kubiarkan saja. Bolehkah aku masuk? Di sini dingin sekali." pintanya yang tak kuat dengan hawa dingin.

"O-oh, masuklah." ucap Kagami mempersilahkan masuk.

Setelah itu, Himuro berjalan ke dapur dan mempersiapkan diri untuk masak besar.

"Oi, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya begitu saja? Aku yakin dia akan marah padamu." ucap Kagami khawatir.

"Aku memang sengaja memintanya datang ke stasiun yang cukup jauh dari lokasi ini. Setidaknya, dia juga bisa lebih mengenal kota Jepang, 'kan? Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa." ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih sadis dariku." ucap Kagami.

"Ahaha. Mana mungkin, 'kan?"

"Mana mungkin kepalamu!"

"Setidaknya, kita bisa menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Aku yakin, dia akan senang. Dan... kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Mana mungkin ia mau menerima tawaranku dengan mudah jika ada tanda pengusiran darimu, 'kan?"

Kagami terdiam dan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sadar. Memang ia tak pintar tentang perasaan wanita tapi jika ini menyangkut wanita yang merupakan ibu keduanya, ia pasti akan berpikir lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta maaf padanya." ucap Kagami menyesal.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bantu aku." pinta Himuro.

Kagami menyiapkan diri dan ikut membantu Himuro memasak.

Selang dua jam, meja makan Kagami telah dipenuhi oleh masakan yang menggoda selera.

"Yosh. Sudah siap. Tak ada yang kurang, 'kan?" tanya Himuro memeriksa seluruh persiapannya.

"Ada yang kurang..." jawab Kagami.

"Eh? Benarkah?" kaget Himuro.

"Yap. Orang yang akan kita berikan kejutan belum datang." jawab Kagami tersenyum.

"Benar juga."

Tak lama, suara bel muncul.

"Ah, itu dia datang." ucap Himuro.

Kagami dan Himuro berjalan ke depan pintu dan sesaat membuka pintu, sosok wanita yang mereka tunggu tengah berasap di kepalanya.

"Ta...tsu...ya...!" teriak wanita bersurai pirang itu. " _What the h*ll did you to me_?! _Are you accidentally let me astray_?!" bentak kesalnya.

" _I'm so sorry, Alex_. _I forgot to say that I went to Taiga_." ucap Tatsuya tanpa dosa.

" _Teme_...!"

" _Oops_ ~! Daripada marah..." -Himuro melepaskan kacamata Alex- "Lebih baik..." ucapnya berhenti seketika Kagami menutup mata Alex dengan penutup mata.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Tanpa jawaban, Kagami dan Himuro mendampingi Alex menuju ruang makan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang, kau boleh membuka penutup matanya." pinta Himuro.

Alex membuka penutup mata dan seketika ia terkejut melihat masakan yang membuat Alex menganga seketika.

"Ini..."

" _Surprise for you_ , Alex." ucap Himuro.

"Yah, kami yang membuatkannya untukmu." tambah Kagami.

" _We're love you_ , Alex." ucap Kagami dan Himuro bersamaan dan siap mencium kedua pipi Alex.

Namun, Alex langsung menghamburkan tangannya ke wajah mereka. "T-t-t-tunggu dulu!"

Himuro dan Kagami berhasil menghindar dan memandang Alex penuh tanya.

"Me-memangnya hari ini ulang tahunku? Tapi, ulang tahunku masih lama, 'kan? Kenapa dirayakan sekarang?" tanya Alex salah tingkah dengan pipi memerah.

" _Aho_." ucap Kagami.

"Apa?!" Alex langsung menoleh ke Kagami dengan kedutan kecil di pipinya.

"Hari ini hari ibu." tambahnya.

"Hari ibu...?"

"Benar. Selain kami merayakan hari ibu untuk ibu kami masing-masing, kami juga merayakannya untuk ibu kami yang sudah membimbing kami tentang basket, yaitu kau, Alex." ucap Himuro.

Tak lama, permata _sky blue_ berair hingga menjadi kolam kebahagiaan untuk Alex. Benar. Alex menangis karena ia tak menyangka bahwa Kagami dan Himuro telah menganggapnya sebagai guru dan juga ibu bagi mereka, mentari bagi mereka berdua hingga mereka menjadi pemain basket yang hebat seperti yang ia harapkan. Rasa haru yang membuat ia tak bisa menyalin kata-kata karena sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa hebat untuknya. Tentu ia sangat bersyukur hidup di dunia dan bertemu dengan mereka.

"Lalu..., aku minta maaf kalau... aku salah menilaimu... Kau wanita yang selalu mengusilku bahkan mengusil rekanku. Tapi, mungkin tanpamu juga, aku tak akan sehebat ini." ucap Kagami tulus dan jujur tanpa ada keraguan atau hal yang disembunyikan. Semuanya tersirat dari ucapan dan keyakinan Kagami pada Alex.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan terus bertelanjang di rumah ini setiap hari." ucap Alex bohong.

"Jangan kumat lagi!" teriak Kagami tidak terima.

Alex tertawa geli dan mengusap air mata yang sudah lama mengalir di pipinya kemudian merangkul anak-anaknya yang sudah dewasa.

" _Thank you very much_. _This is_... _the best presents which I have in my life_. _I'm really_... _really love you both forever_. _Really_..." ucap senang Alex dan ia kembali menangis.

Kagami dan Himuro tersenyum bahagia dan mencium kedua pipi Alex dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

" _You are our perfect mom_. _Happy Mother's Day_ , Alex.".

 **~End and Next~**

* * *

Terjemahan :

Teme : Kau (lebih kasar)

Aho : Bodoh

* * *

Kembali pada Polling Fandom, berikut beberapa fandom beserta alasan mengapa saya memilih fandom tersebut :

1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Juudai to Yubel.  
(Alasan : Selain guardian, Yubel juga pantas menjadi ibu untuk Juudai.)

2\. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds : Yuusei to Martha.  
(Alasan : Tentu Martha adalah pengasuh Yuusei dan yang lainnya sekaligus sebagai ibu mereka.)

3\. Tokyo Ghoul : Kaneki to his mother.  
(Alasan : Seorang anak yang mengetahui masa lalu ibunya sebelum sang ibu meninggal dunia.)

4\. Shingeki no Kyojin (2 cerita):  
a. Eren Jaeger to Carla Jaeger.  
(Alasan : Dialah saksi mata kematian ibunya.)  
b. Levi Ackerman to Kuchel Ackerman.  
(Alasan : Sama dengan Kaneki.)

Nomor 3 & 4 itu tentu ada rasa dendam tapi ujungnya berisi manis kok.

Silahkan Anda jawab di profil saya sampai tanggal 15 Mei.

Dan terima kasih sudah mampir~

Jangan lupa tetap follow cerita ini sampai kalian tahu fandom mana yang akan terpilih~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan Yami no Hime**


	2. Mom's Day - (Ore & Boku) Akashi Seijuuro

**Type : OneShot**

 **Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Family, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Character :**

 **Duo Akashi Seijuro (Oreshi & Bokushi)**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **"The Mom's Day" merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi sang anak untuk mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Ibu" dan mencium kening maupun tangan Sang Mentari, Ibu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cerita dari "Mereka" saat merayakan hari ibu untuk ibu mereka?**

* * *

 _'Italic'_ : Berpikir, berbicara di dalam hati (bagi Akashi berbicara dengan dirinya yang lain).

* * *

 **~Akashi's Story** **:** **She Is Not My Mother, But Also Your Mother~**

 _Tring~_

Alunan demi alunan mengiringi pagi yang cerah dan spesial ini.

Dari tangan kurus dan lentik menekan setiap _tone piano_ dengan lihai tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun.

Pria muda bersurai merah _fuchsia,_ si pelaku pembuat suara indah ini. Ia tersenyum karena merasakan permainannya hingga membuatnya rindu akan rekan-rekannya.

Setelah bait akhir ia rampungkan, sesosok pria paruh baya berseragam jas hitam menghampiri dirinya.

"Seijuurou _-sama_ , maafkan saya karena menganggu Anda." ucapnya yang merupakan butler kepada tuannya bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tak apa. Lalu, ada masalah apa?" tanya sang pangeran bersurai merah _fuchsia_.

Si _butler_ menyerahkan _handphone_ merah milik Akashi. "Sedari tadi _handphone_ Anda bunyi di kamar Anda saat _maid_ membersihkan kamar Anda.".

" _Arigatou_." ucap Akashi sembari menerima dan melihat isi hape. Ternyata sebuah _alarm_ yang bertuliskan "Hari Ibu". Tak lama senyum mengembang pada pucuk bibir Akashi.

"Saya rasa, sudah waktunya Anda menemui mendiang _Haha'ue_ Anda." saran si _butler_.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon _Chichi'ue_. Siapa tahu _Chichi'ue_ ada waktu." ucap Akashi. "Tolong siapkan dua buket bunga, beberapa buah jeruk dan Yukimaru. Aku juga merindukan Yukimaru." pintanya.

" _Wakarimasuta_." ucap _butler_ sebelum pamit meninggalkan Akashi untuk menyiapkan keperluan yang diminta tuannya.

Kemudian, Akashi merapikan _piano_ sebelum menelpon sang ayah. Ia menunggu hingga terdengar suara sambungan dari seberang sana.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , _Tou-san_. _Konnichiwa_. Maaf aku mengganggumu. Hari ini ayah ada waktu untuk berkunjung ke makam ibu bersamaku?" -wajah Akashi berubah sedih dan tertekuk- " _Sou ka na_... _Wakarimasuta_." ucapnya sebelum memutuskan telpon darinya.

Ia menghela napas sejenak menenangkan dirinya. "Aku sudah terlanjur memesan dua buket bunga. Kalau begitu, satu buket untuk siapa...?" tanyanya sambil berpikir. Dan tak lama, ia teringat seseorang yanh sangat dekat dengannya. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Hei, kau dengar aku?".

 _'Iya. Ada apa? Sudah waktunya?'._

"Jika yang kau maksud "sudah waktunya", memang benar. Sudah waktunya.".

 _'Tapi, kulihat ini bukan tentang basket..., ya?'._

"Benar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu jika kau tak keberatan.".

 _'Untuk apa?'._

"Untuk memberitahukan siapa kau yang sebenarnya dan darimana kau berasal.".

 _'...baiklah.'_

* * *

"... _-sama_..."

"Seijuurou _-sama_...!"

Suara yang memanggilnya membuat Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya, atau mungkin keluar dari dunia bawah sadarnya.

"Ya?"

"Anda baik-baik saja? Karena sedari tadi Anda tertidur dalam keadaan berdiri." ucap _butler_ khawatir akan kondisi tuannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Akashi sering melamun dan tidak konsentrasi. Bahkan, ia sering memejamkan mata sambil berdiri.

Tapi, dibalik itu semua, cara itulah yang ia lakukan jika ia berbicara dengan dirinya yang lain. Tak ada yang tahu karena hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Aku tak apa. Apakah sudah kau siapkan?".

"Sudah saya siapkan. Lalu, apakah Anda jadi ke mendiang _Haha'ue_ Anda dengan _Chichi'ue_?".

"Tidak. _Chichi'ue_ mengatakan bahwa besok beliau akan menyusul ke mendiang _Haha'ue_.".

"Lalu, buket bunganya?"

"Aku tetap akan membawa keduanya." ucapnya seraya melangkah keluar dari ruang musiknya.

"Jadi, dua buket bunga untuk Anda sendiri?" ucap _butler_ sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak. Satu buket tetap untukku dan satu buket lagi untuk seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku dan selalu ada bersamaku saat ini." jawabnya.

 _Butler_ tampak bingung dengan perkataan tuan mudanya yang tak bisa dicerna di dalam pikirannya dan membuat kesimpulan "aneh" pada tuannya.

Saat di luar rumah, ia menghampiri Yukimaru, kuda putih kesayangannya yang memiliki tanggal kelahiran yang sama dengannya.

" _Hisashiburi da ne_ , Yukimaru." ucap Akashi saat mengelus kepala kuda putihnya.

"Hiiiik~! Brr~" ucap kuda nampak sehat dan senang tak pernah bertemu dengan tuannya selama lima tahun lamanya.

" _Warui na_ , Yukimaru. Tapi, aku berjanji, aku akan sesering mungkin mengajakmu keluar." ucap Akashi meminta maaf.

"Hiiiiik~!"

Tak lama, ia menunggangi kuda kesayangannya setelah mempersiapkan diri dengan perlengkapan untuk melindungi dirinya.

Seorang _gardener_ menaruh dua buket bunga di kedua sisi keranjang yang telah disiapkan di punggung Yukimaru.

" _Arigatou_." ucap Akashi berterima kasih.

" _Itterashai_ , Seijuurou _-sama_." ucap _butler_ dan beberapa _maid_ lainnya.

" _Ittekimasu_." ucap Akashi pamit pergi dan Yukimaru mulai berjalan pelan menuju makam ibu tuannya.

Melewati beberapa ruas jalan kecil hingga ia sampai ke sebuah kubah kaca yang dihiasi beberapa bunga di sana dan terdapat sebuah batu nisan beserta foto seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sama dengannya dan wajah cantik bak bidadari yang turun dari langit. Tapi sekarang, bidadari itu kini tertidur selamanya di dalam kubah itu.

"Kita sampai." ucap Akashi sebelum turun dari Yukimaru. "Tunggulah di sini." tambahnya saat mengikat tali disalah satu pohon.

Kemudian, ia membawa dua buket bunga dan buah jeruk itu dan masuk ke dalam kubah. Permatanya meneliti setiap sentimeter ruang kubah untuk sekedar mengecek dan tentunya merindukan suasana di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." ucapnya lega dengan kondisi kubah yang masih sangat baik dan terawat.

Tak lama, ia berhenti di depan sebuah tempat tidur abadi ibundanya yang ia cintai. Ia memandang wajah bahagia di dalam bingkai foto kecil. Senyum hangat pun ia berikan untuk ibunya.

" _Hisashiburi_ , _Kaa-san_. Maaf aku tidak kemari selama lima tahun. Ada banyak halangan yang tak bisa kujelaskan satu per satu." ucapnya seraya duduk di depan batu nisan yang kokoh dan rapi.

Kemudian, ia mengupas sebuah jeruk dan ia letakkan di depan batu nisan dan beberapa buah jeruk ia tata rapi di dekat jeruk yang sudah ia kupas. Tak lupa sebuket bunga ia letakkan di samping kanan batu nisan. Dan sebuket lagi belum ia serahkan karena bukan darinya.

" _Kaa-san_ , jika kau di surga, kau pasti bisa melihatku, 'kan? Dan pasti _Kaa-san_ tahu apa alasannya mengapa aku jarang kemari. Maaf jika _Kaa-san_ menungguku lama.".

Akashi berhenti sejenak.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku tak sadar bahwa selama aku hidup, begitu banyak cerita dan alur yang luar biasa sempurna tersusun rapi meskipun dengan _Emperor Eyes_ tetap saja aku tidak bisa memprediksinya. Seperti halnya, aku mendapatkan tim basket di _Teikou_ , sampai aku melakukan kesalahan hingga membuang mereka, kemudian aku mendapatkan tim basket di _Rakuzan_ dan berhasil menundukkan mereka. Dan yang belum pernah aku rasakan adalah... untuk pertama kalinya... aku merasakan sebuah kekalahan..."

Akashi menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup poni.

"Tapi, berkat itu semua, aku sadar dan aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di benakku."

Akashi kembali menatap foto itu dengan wajah bahagia dan lega.

"Benar. Aku senang bermain basket. Dan aku senang karena ibu juga telah memberikan sebuah peninggalan darimu untukku. Aku akan terus bermain basket dengan mereka sebanyak apapun yang aku mau!"

Kemudian, ia melirik sebuket bunga yang masih ada di sampingnya.

" _Kaa-san_ , hari ini _Tou-san_ tidak datang bersamaku karena _Tou-san_ sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Aku tidak enak mengganggunya. Tapi, aku kemari tidak seorang diri. Tentunya dengan seseorang yang sudah membantuku menemukan jawaban itu. Kaa-san ingin bertemu dengannya, 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku minta _Kaa-san_ jangan sampai terkejut, ya?"

Tak lama, Akashi kembali memejamkan mata dan bertemu dengan dirinya yang seorang lagi.

* * *

 _'Inikah... tempat yang kau katakan...?'._

"Benar.".

 _'Dan wanita itu...?'._

"Akashi Shiori, istri dari Akashi Masaomi dan juga merupakan _Ore no Haha'ue_.".

 _'Lantas, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?'._

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat dan menemui seseorang yang merupakan masa lalumu juga.".

 _'Tapi, kau tak mengatakan "menemui seseorang", 'kan?'._

"Ahaha. _Sumanai_.".

 _'...'._

"Apa kau tidak ingin berganti tempat dan menemuinya untuk pertama kalinya?".

 _'Bukankah aku adalah kelemahanmu yang lahir dari dirimu? Kenapa aku harus menemuinya?'._

"Tak pantas jika hanya aku saja yang boleh menemuinya. Kau juga boleh menemuinya karena kita adalah anak yang lahir dari ibu yang tengah tertidur abadi di sini.".

 _'...'._

"Kau memang adalah kelemahanku yang lahir di dalam diriku. Tapi, itu adalah masa lalu kita. Mulai saat itu pula, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai diriku yang lain dan kau bisa ada di sini bersamaku sampai sekarang. Aku tak pernah membencimu, aku tak pernah berfikir untuk melenyapkanmu, malah aku berharap kau bisa menjadi rekan untuk tim basket kita dan bekerja sama untuk membawa kemenangan tim!".

 _'...?!'._

"Tapi, bukan berarti hanya dalam basket saja kau boleh merasakannya, melainkan kau juga boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan, kau boleh menemui _Haha'ue_.".

 _'...'._

"Lagipula, tanpa _Haha'ue_ , aku tak akan lahir, begitu juga denganmu tak akan lahir di sini.".

'... _sou ka_...?'.

" _Haii_. Sekarang, kau boleh menemuinya. Aku tahu kau ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ingat, panggil " _Kaa-san_ ". Jangan panggil namanya. Bisa-bisa, _Haha'ue_ jadi bingung.".

 _'Hm... Wakatta_.'.

* * *

Tak lama, Akashi membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Kedua permata _fu_ _chs_ _ia_ kini diganti dengan permata _fu_ _chs_ _ia_ dan _topaz_.

Benar. Diri Akashi yang satu lagi telah berganti posisi.

Ia menatap foto itu tanpa ekspresi namun ia bingung kalimat apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada wanita yang merupakan ibu dari dirinya yang satu lagi.

Bibir gemetar dan ia mulai berbicara.

"Shiori... _-san_..." ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Mungkin ia grogi atau malu-malu. Dan ia yakin, dirinya yang satu lagi sedang menepuk keningnya melihat tingkahnya yang sangat kaku.

Sulit memang berbicara dengan orang spesial menurutnya. Tapi, beberapa pertanyaan sudah memenuhi pikirannya dan ingin ia utarakan segera.

Tak lama, ia mendekati batu nisan itu, lebih tepatnya foto ibunya. Perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya ke foto itu.

" _Kaa-sama_..." ia kembali memulai pembicaraannya walaupun panggilannya berbeda dengan panggilan dari dirinya yang lain.

"Ada yang ingin kuutarakan padamu... Kenapa... kenapa aku dilahirkan... tanpa mengetahui... siapa aku sebenarnya...dan darimana asalku...? Kenapa aku lahir... tanpa mengetahui wajah ibuku...? Bahkan, kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan... kehangatan seorang ibu seperti diriku yang lain...?! Kenapa rasanya... tak adil...? Ah, benar. Percuma saja aku protes toh aku memang dilahirkan dan menjadi pengganti diri anakmu saat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, dengan seenak jidatnya anakmu menyuruhku untuk berpindah tempat. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa aku ini mutlak di atasnya!"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum kecut saat ia mengingat begitu bodohnya dia seperti itu, padahal dia hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Beruntung, dirinya yang satu lagi tidak menyalahkannya tapi ia memang harus menanggung kesalahan bersama dengan dirinya yang lain.

"Heh... sudahlah. Aku tak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Pertanyaanku tetap sama padamu. Apa _Kaa-sama_ bisa menjawabnya...? Lalu, apakah diriku yang seperti ini... tetap masih bisa kau anggap sebagai putramu...? Hei..., jawablah...!"

Saat ia menyentuh foto sang bunda, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang seolah membawanya kembali ke masa saat ia masih di dalam kandungan, ia lahir dan dipeluk oleh ibunya, saat ia merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari ibunya, saat ia mendapatkan kebebasan bermain basket dari ibunya, saat ia dikagumi karena hebat bermain basket, saat ia merasakan ketegaran dari sang mentari yang tak lain adalah dari ibunya.

Ingatan itu seolah ia lahir seperti yang telah dirasakan dirinya yang lain hingga akhirnya... untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Air mata turun dari kolam permata _fu_ _chs_ _ia_ dan _topaz_ miliknya. Benar. Ia menangis bukan buatan. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya yang lain.

"Eh...? Kenapa... aku... menangis...?" -Akashi menyentuh air matanya- "Inikah... kesedihan...?" -Akashi menatap foto Shiori- "... _Kaa-sama_...? Kh...!" Akashi langsung memeluk batu nisan dan kembali larut dalam kesedihan dan juga rasa syukur yang ia dapatkan.

Rasa syukur karena ia juga hidup dari wanita yang tertidur abadi walaupun ia hidup di dalam dirinya yang lain.

Ia tak peduli jika harus hidup berdampingan dengan dirinya yang lain di dalam satu tubuh yang terpenting adalah ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya yang lain dan ia bukanlah roh yang tak memiliki perasaan dan emosi manusia.

 _Tap...!_

Sebuah tepukan mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sebuah keajaiban yang belum ia lihat.

Ia bisa melihat dirinya yang lain di sampingnya dalam keadaan sadar.

"Bagaimana kau..." ucap Akashi terkejut.

 _'Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi, aku lega kau menemukan apa yang kau cari, mou hitori no ore. Dan lagi, kau bisa menangis seperti anak kecil.'_ ucap diri Akashi yang lain dalam wujud bayangan.

" _Baka_. Lihatlah dirimu! Kau juga menangis seperti anak kecil!" balas Akashi dan seketika ia memeluk dirinya yang lain.

Bayangan Akashi terkejut dirinya yang lain bisa memeluk wujud bayangannya. Walaupun hanya bayangan tapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh asli yang dipakai dirinya yang lain. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

" _Arigatou_ , _mou hitori no boku_...! _Hontou ni arigatou_...! Kau sudah mengajakku dan mengizinkanku untuk menemui ibumu. Aku sangat senang...!"

 _'Kau salah, mou hitori no ore. Beliau tidak hanya ibuku tapi beliau juga adalah ibumu. Itu artinya, Shiori adalah ibu kita. Dan kita adalah saudara kembar.'_

"Saudara...?"

 _'Anggap saja begitu.'_

"Heh, dasar. Baiklah."

Tak lama, mereka melepas pelukan mereka masing-masing dan memandang foto ibu mereka.

 _'Kaa-san, terima kasih atas segalanya yang kau berikan pada kami hingga kami menjadi dewasa dan mampu mengambil keputusan dan tindakan yang tepat. Kami berjanji akan terus membuat Kaa-san bahagia di sana dengan prestasi kami.'._

"Benar. Aku juga berterima kasih karena Kaa-sama telah menganggapku sebagai putramu. Dan lihatlah! Kami seperti saudara kembar!".

 _'Jadi, ibu tak perlu khawatir, ya? Semoga Kaa-san tenang di sana dan tetap mendo'akan kami.'._

" _'We're love you_ , _Haha'ue_.'".

Tak lama, Akashi memberikan sebuket bunga terakhir di samping kiri batu nisan dan mereka pun berdo'a.

Kemudian, bayangan Akashi menghilang dan sekaligus mereka kembali pindah posisi. Permata _Fu_ _chs_ _ia_ - _Topaz_ diganti dengan permata _Fu_ _chs_ _ia_ kembar.

Akashi kembali menemui Yukimaru dan mereka kembali ke _mansion_.

Sesampai di _mansion_ , Yukimaru kembali ke tempat peternaknya dan Akashi mengambil bola basket di kamarnya.

"Seijuurou _-sama_ , Anda mau kemana?" tanya _butler_.

"Tentu saja bermain basket _One-on-One_." jawab Akashi.

" _One-on-One_ dengan siapa? Anda sama sekali tidak menghubungi siapapun atau teman tim Anda."

"Aku ingin _One-on-One_ dengan..." -mata kiri berubah menjadi warna _topaz_ \- "...'aku'." -permata kembali menjadi fuschia- " _Ittekimasu_." ucap Akashi sambil berlari menuju lapangan basket pribadinya dan berhasil membuat _butler_ diam kaku karena sebuah kejutan yang tak bisa dikira.

Sesampai di lapangan basket, ia mengambil napas sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan memandang ke depan.

"Ayo kita _One-on-One_ untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan kita pada _Kaa-san_!" ucap Akashi kepada dirinya yang lain muncul dalam bentuk bayangan.

 _'Kuterima tantanganmu! Maju!'_ ucap bayangan Akashi semangat.

 **~End and Next~**

* * *

Terjemahan :

'-sama' : _suffix_ untuk majikan atau yang derajatnya lebih tinggi/berkuasa.

Arigatou : terima kasih.

haha'ue/kaa-san : ibu.

chichi'ue/tou-san : ayah.

wakarimasuta/wakatta : mengerti.

moshi-moshi : halo.

konichiwa : selamat siang.

sou ka na... : begitu ya...

hisashiburi da ne/hisashiburi : lama tak bertemu.

warui na : maafkan aku.

itterashai : hati-hati.

ittekimasu : aku pergi.

ore no haha'ue : ibuku.

sumanai : maaf.

sou ka? : begitukah?

haii : iya.

'-san' : _suffix_ kepada orang dewasa atau lebih sopan.

baka : bodoh

mou hitori no ore/boku : Diriku yang lain. Ingat. Akashi yang bermata _fuchsia_ adalah " _Oreshi_ ", sedangkan Akashi yang bermata _heterochromia_ _fuchsia_ _-topaz_ adalah " _Bokushi_ ".

hontou ni arigatou : aku sangat berterima kasih

* * *

Cerita kesepuluh dari Fandom Kuroko no Basuke sekaligus cerita kedua pada Short Story ini~

Setelah membaca cerita ini, bagaimana menurut kalian~?

Hm~ Hm~ Tentu banyak sekali jawaban yang ada di pikiran kalian.

Saya juga begitu~ Ah, sudahlah.

Yang terpenting, Oreshi tidak pernah menganggap Bokushi seperti musuh. Dia menganggapnya seperti dirinya sendiri atau seperti saudara kembarnya.

Terakhir, jangan lupa untuk melihat biodata saya karena ada vote yang tentunya jangan dilewatkan. Karena bantuan kalian sangat berarti lho~

Silahkan dicek~

Dan terima kasih sudah mampir~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan Yami no Hime**


	3. Mom's Day - Haise & Kaneki

**Type :** **OneShot**

 **Fandom** **: Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Genre : AU, Family, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Character :**

 **1\. Kaneki Ken & Sasaki Haise**

 **2\. Mado Akira**

 **3\. Kaneki's Aunt**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Tokyo Ghoul** **–** **Sui Ishida**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **"The Mom's Day" merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi sang anak untuk mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Ibu" dan mencium kening maupun tangan Sang Mentari, Ibu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan cerita dari** **"Mereka"** **saat merayakan hari ibu untuk ibu mereka?**

* * *

 _"Italic"_ : Berbicara di dalam hati (bagi Haise berbicara dengan dirinya yang lain, Kaneki), ucapan di masa lalu.

 **Kaneki & Haise's Story : I Want to Know Our Mother.  
**

Pukul 21.00, waktu yang biasanya digunakan untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan penat ditemani dengan ranjang yang empuk serta bantal dan selimut yang nyaman. Tapi bagiku, jam tersebut bukan untuk istirahat melainkan untuk menyelesaikan data penelitian yang baru saja kelompokku dapatkan. Jika tidak kukerjakan... bisa-bisa Akira akan memarahiku...

Kalau tidak salah, akan ada rapat tanggal 13 Mei dengan beberapa kelompok lainnya.

Tunggu...!

Tanggal 13 Mei... bukankah itu... "Hari Ibu"...?

Benar juga. Setidaknya, aku harus mencari hadiah untuk Akira.

Yah, karena Akira sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku. Ibu yang mengasuhku.

Tapi...

Apakah diriku di masa lalu... punya keluarga kandung...?

Haah... sudah lama aku tidak berbicara empat mata dengannya...

Hanya saja, jika aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti memaksaku untuk bertukar tempat...

Tidak. Kucoba untuk memeriksanya.

Kurapikan seluruh berkas yang ada di meja. Kurebahkan diriku di atas sofa yang cukup empuk. Mengatur napas untuk menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri.

Yosh!

Kumulai...

* * *

" _Lama tak bertemu."_

"..."

Seperti biasa, diam dan tidak menjawab.

" _Maaf jika aku sembarangan masuk ke duniamu. Tapi, aku ingin sekali bicara empat mata denganmu."_

"..."

" _Baiklah. Langsung saja. Kau adalah masa laluku dan aku yakin kau pasti punya keluarga, bukan?"_

"..."

" _Boleh aku tahu, siapa ibumu?"_

"...!"

Heh... dia mulai merespon.

" _Aku ingin tahu seperti apa ibumu. Apa beliau masih hidup?"_

"...!"

Kali ini dia mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya dia marah.

" _Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi bolehkah aku—"_

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan tentang masa laluku? Bukankah kau tidak menginginkanku untuk bersatu denganmu? Bahkan, kau menolak tawaranku.".

Kurasa ini akan lebih sulit...

" _Ahaha. Kau benar. Awalnya aku memang takut, tapi rasa penasaranku membuatku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirimu."._

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya tinggal bersatu denganku maka kau akan mengetahui apapun yang kau inginkan.".

" _Tapi tidak sekarang."._

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku mengambil alih dirimu?".

" _Bukan. Hanya belum waktunya."._

"...".

Sudah kuduga...

" _Kau tahu, sebentar lagi "Hari Ibu". Aku berencana untuk memberikan hadiah untuk seseorang yang telah kita anggap sebagai ibu. Karena aku tidak tahu siapa ibu kandungku, jadi Akira-lah yang kujadikan ibu."._

"..."

" _Tapi, aku tak ingin hanya dialah yang kuberi hadiah. Aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah kepada ibu kandungku, tidak, ibu kandung kita. Bukankah kau juga ingin memberikan sesuatu pada ibumu?"._

"..."

" _Karena itulah, aku ingin tahu tentang ibu di masa laluku. Jadi, tolong cerita—"._

"Pergilah...!"

" _Eh? Apa maksud—"._

"PERGI!"

* * *

"Hah!"

Ah... sial...! Tiba-tiba saja aku ditendang keluar dari dunianya...! Aku gagal... bernegosiasi...!

Tapi..., saat aku ditendang... aku melihat wajahnya penuh dengan...

Kebencian...?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia begitu membenci ibunya?

Ah, tidak. Ibunya bukanlah orang yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkin seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya dan ibunya hingga membuatnya merasa benci. Tapi, siapa?

Cih! Nanti kupikirkan!

Besok aku harus memberikan apa pada Akira?

Ah, benar juga!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku membeli sebuket bunga lily putih di sebuah toko bunga yang tak jauh dari tempat janjian kami.

"Ini bunganya, tuan." pemilik toko itu memberikan sebuket lily putih yang cantik dan wangi untukku.

"Terima kasih.".

"Kepada siapa Anda memberikan bunga ini? Kepada kekasih Anda?" tanya iseng pemilik toko itu.

"Ahaha. Bukan. Bunga ini kuberikan kepada seseorang yang telah mengasuhku dan beliau sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiri." jelasku.

"Ah, benar juga! Besok adalah "Hari Ibu" dan Anda adalah orang pertama yang membeli bunga ini~! Mulai hari ini dan besok, untuk Anda akan saya beri gratis pembelian buket bunga ini, khususnya untuk lily putih!".

"Benarkah?" aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku dapatkan.

"Benar! Bunga ini sangat cocok dengan orang terkasih Anda~!".

Bagus! Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh aku lewatkan! Terutama untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang ibu kandung masa laluku.

"Besok aku akan membeli bunga seperti ini, jadi tolong bibi siapkan." pintaku pada pemilik toko itu.

"Dengan senang hati~!" ucapnya senang.

 _DRRR!_

Ah, ada pesan, ya?

From : Akira Mado

For : Sasaki Haise

"Kau dimana? Jangan membuatku mati tua karena menunggumu! Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita! Jika kau terlambat datang, maka yang kau dapatkan hanya piring kotor!"

Sudah kuduga... dia sudah datang.

* * *

Sesampainya di kedai langganan Akira, aku menemukan Akira duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan tangan terlipat dan mendengus. Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan semprotan darinya...

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucapku sambil tersenyum manis tapi sebenarnya agar aku lolos dari maut.

"Kau ini... Duduklah!" ucapnya setelah ia melirik ke arahku. Beruntungnya hari ini dia tidak melayangkan pandangan maut padaku.

"Sebelum itu, terimalah bunga ini!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan bunga padanya.

Respon pertama, terkejut dengan kerjapan mata. Respon kedua, dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Dan respon ketiga...

"Kenapa kau memberiku bunga ini? Ini bukan "Hari Valentine" ataupun ulang tahunku.".

Ahaha, tepat. Akira adalah orang yang selalu seolah tidak ingin diberikan hadiah apapun alasannya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, dia sangat senang jika ada yang memberikan sesuatu padanya. Bisa dikatakan, dia ingin diperhatikan.

"Memang bukan. Tapi, hari ini adalah "Hari Ibu". Jadi, aku ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu, Akira.".

"Sejak kapan aku ini ibumu?".

"Bukankah aku dulu sudah bilang, bahwa kau sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku dan Arima sebagai ayahku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada orang yang telah kuanggap sebagai ibu.".

Akira hanya tersenyum kecut dan menatap bunga itu. "Ya ampun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan "Hari Ibu" itu. Karena yang kulihat hanya seorang ayah...".

Sial...! Bukannya membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, malah sedih...

"Maafkan aku jika aku tidak tahu tentang masa lalumu." aku menunduk menyesal.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau minta maaf seperti itu. Yang terpenting... aku senang dengan hadiah ini." ucapnya dan kali ini dia menampakkan wajah senangnya.

"Syukurlah..." aku pun ikut senang.

"Cepatlah makan! Waktu kita tidak banyak!" perintahnya yang mengingatkanku bahwa sepuluh menit lagi, kami harus datang ke CCG.

Kami pun makan bersama dan kadang kami berbicara tentang misi yang kami hadapi.

Setelah membayar, kami pun meninggalkan kedai itu dan berjalan menunju CCG.

Orang-orang mulai ramai saat melewati persimpangan jalan. Kami pun hampir mendekati persimpangan itu, tapi...

 _Duk!_

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" aku reflek membungkuk kepada orang yang tidak sengaja menabrakku.

Dan sebuah eratan dari kerahku yang dia tarik dengan kasar. "Hei! Apa kau buta?!".

"Maafkan a—".

Eh? Bukankah dia—.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan dia! Dia anggota _CCG_!"

Wa...wanita itu...?

"Tch!" orang itu melepaskanku.

Tapi... kenapa aku merasa... pernah mengenali mereka...

" _Enyahlah kau pengganggu!"_

Eh?

" _Gara-gara kau, kami tidak bisa bersenang-senang!"_

Apa...?

" _Seandainya saja kau juga mati bersama dengannya!"_

Apa ini...?

" _Jika ibumu masih hidup, aku bisa hidup makmur!"_

Eh...?!

" _Sialnya, kakak mati dan malah seenak jidatnya memintaku untuk merawat anak pengganggu sepertimu! Enyahlah!"_

"Haise!"

"Hah?!"

"Haise, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tadi... melamun...?

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Justru aku yang tanya kepadamu! Mereka sudah pergi tapi kau malah melamun! Kita sudah terlambat untuk menyebrang ke persimpangan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Akira terlihat khawatir denganku.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa. Maaf. Ayo, kita ke sana!" ucapku sambil berjalan ke tempat persimpangan.

Akira hanya diam dan mungkin dia merasa ada yang tidak beres denganku.

Memang. Aku sempat tidak sadar beberapa saat. Tapi, saat itu aku mendengar... tentang ibu...

Wanita itu... mungkinkah orang yang membuat diriku yang masa lalu merasakan kebencian...?

Akan kutanyakan nanti.

* * *

Malam hari saat aku di rumah, aku tak lagi menyentuh berkas-berkas dari kantor. Yang kupikirkan hanya kejadian tadi. Wanita itu, mungkin punya hubungan dengannya dan ibunya. Secara tidak sadar, mata kiriku sakit.

Jika benar orang itu, maka benar seperti yang kupikirkan. Lebih baik, aku menemuinya sekali lagi.

* * *

"Kau...".

Kali ini dialah yang menyambutku.

" _Maaf jika aku lagi-lagi lancang. Tapi, jika kau tahu tujuanku kemari, maka aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Wanita itu, pasti memiliki hubungan dekat denganmu dan ibu, 'kan?"._

"...diamlah...!".

" _Aku mengetahuinya bahkan aku juga mendengar kalimat yang sama dengan waktu itu."._

"Diam...!"

" _Apa benar dialah yang membuat ibu meninggal?"_

"Diam!"

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibu-!"_

"DIAAAAAAAAAM!"

 _ZRUAK!_

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan mati...!"

Benarkah itu? Dia hanya mengurungku dengan _rinkaku_ -nya. Dia tidak berniat melukaiku. Benarkah dia akan membunuhku jika aku membuka mulut lagi?

" _Sudah kuduga. Dialah yang membuat ibu meninggal. Adik ibu."_

"Kubilang diaaaaam!"

" _Kau dendam padanya, bukan?"_

"Eh?"

" _Tidak hanya kau saja. Aku juga sangat membencinya!"_

"Heh... pembohong."

" _Lantas, jika aku berbohong, kau bisa membunuhku dan mengambil alih diriku seperti keinginanmu sekarang!"_

"...!"

Hanya diam... dan gemetar...? Begitu? Dia tak bisa membunuhku. Syukurlah.

" _Jika kau tidak membunuhku, maka jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku berbohong tentang ibu kita."._

Aku mendekat dan memeluknya. Merasakan getaran karena kesedihan yang tidak bisa diukur. Kesedihan seorang anak saat kehilangan ibu yang sangat dicintai.

Perlahan _rinkaku_ -nya lenyap dan kami duduk di bawah dengan tetap memeluknya. Dia menangis pilu dan berteriak memanggil "ibu" walaupun hanya berbisik. Tapi, bisikan dan getaran yang kurasakan membuatku ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

Entah perasaan apa yang kusampaikan tapi merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

" _Hei, maukah kau bercerita tentang ibu kita?"_

"Ibu...?"

" _Ceritakanlah. Aku siap mendengarkannya."._

Tak lama, dia bercerita tentang ibu. Saat kami masih kecil hingga kami mengetahui apa yang selama ini ibu kami lakukan. Bahkan sampai kami memiliki dendam terhadap orang yang merupakan adik kandung ibu kami.

" _Kurasa, kita tidak mungkin melampiaskan dendam kita padanya. Tapi, aku ada ide yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan tanpa membuat keributan..."._

* * *

 _Ting...! Tong...!_

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini datang ke rumah? Ada ap...a...?".

"Saya dari _CCG_. Ingin menemui Nyonya *tiiit*.".

"Iya. Saya sendiri. Jika ada keperluan pribadi, masuklah.".

"Suatu kehormatan untuk saya. Permisi.".

"Silahkan duduk. Anda ingin minum a—".

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Di sini saja. Saya hanya minta waktu sebentar.".

"Di sini? Berdiri seperti ini? Baiklah. Kalau tidak salah, Anda yang sempat menabrak putraku dan Anda hampir terkena pukulan, bukan? Maafkan putraku yang satu ini.".

"Benar sekali. Tapi, saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Putra Anda sangat bertolak belakang dengan putra angkat Anda, atau mungkin keponakan Anda.".

"Apa maksudmu? Aku punya keponakan? Jangan bercanda! Putraku hanya satu!".

"Anda memiliki saudara yang selalu Anda peras agar Anda bisa mendapatkan uang darinya. Hingga saudara Anda meninggal karena kelelahan. Anda diminta untuk merawat putra dari kakak Anda yang bernama... Kaneki Ken, bukan?".

"Kau...".

"Anda menganggapnya pengganggu, bahkan Anda tidak pernah merawatnya karena Anda hanya peduli pada putra Anda dan menelantarkan putra saudara Anda.".

"D-darimana kau tahu tentang bocah itu dan juga saudaraku? Siapa kau?!".

"Ah, maafkan saya jika lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Sasaki Haise. Atau mungkin... orang yang telah Anda kenal cukup lama, sejak saudara Anda meninggal, Anda merawat anak dari saudara Anda dengan harap memusnahkan pengganggu seperti diriku... Benar bukan...,

Bibi?".

* * *

"Pagi, ibu. Bagaimana keadaan ibu di sana? Baik-baik saja, bukan?".

Ibu? Apa yang kumaksud adalah Akira?

Bukan. Aku sedang berhadapan dengan batu nisan dengan sebuah foto tua yang tertempel di sana. Wajah yang sudah kukenal dari diriku di masa lalu. Benar. Aku berada di tempat pemakaman dan menemui tempat peristirahatan beliau.

Aku sudah meletakkan sebuket bunga dari toko langgananku kemarin beserta tiga buah jeruk di depan batu nisan ibu.

Ibu terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman yang indah dan membuatku tenang.

"Ibu. Mungkin ibu bingung melihat penampilanku seperti ini. Tapi, aku tetaplah anakmu. Kurasa, hanya ada beberapa alasan yang ingin aku katakan. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku harap ibu memahami kondisi ini.".

"Kau ternyata di sini, Haise.".

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang kuanggap sebagai ibuku, Akira berdiri di sampingku dengan membawa koran baru dan sebuket bunga. "Akira?".

"Baca artikel ini!" ucapnya saat melempar koran itu padaku sebelum dia duduk dan ikut meletakkan sebuket bunga dan berdo'a di depan batu nisan.

Aku membacanya dan menemukan sebuah artikel yang terpampang besar pada lembar pertama.

" **"Seorang Wanita yang Mengaku Memeras Harta Kakaknya, Kini Menyerahkan Diri pada Kepolisian!"** Lalu, apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia berdiri dan mendesah. "Ini pasti ulahmu, 'kan? Kau menuruti keinginan masa lalumu. Bukankah itu tindakan bodoh dan sembrono? Bagaimana jika kaulah dipanggil oleh kepolisian?".

"Kurasa ini bukanlah tindakan bodoh atau sembrono, melainkan ingin menyadarkan orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Terutama pada beliau.".

"Memangnya, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa kau melakukan pembalasan dendam padanya?".

"Yang kulakukan hanya mengatakan bahwa orang yang hanya berpangku tangan tidak akan bisa bangkit dengan sendirinya. Dan jika berani menelantarkan anak orang lain, sama halnya dengan menelantarkan anaknya sendiri. Hanya itu. Kemudian, mereka menyerahkan diri.".

"Itu namanya pelampiasan.".

"Pelampiasan tanpa membuat keributan. Jika aku dipanggil, aku sudah siap untuk memberikan bukti pada mereka.".

"Dasar gila...".

"Aku melakukan seperti yang Akira lakukan terhadap orang yang membuatmu kesal.".

"Eh?!"

"Hanya sekali saja. Ehehe~".

"Terserah kau saja! Kita harus kembali! Sebentar lagi ada rapat!" ucap Akira sebelum meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap kembali makam ibuku dan aku tersenyum padanya. "Selamat Hari Ibu. Aku akan kemari lagi saat waktu senggang. Aku janji." ucapku sebelum pergi dan menemui Akira di pintu keluar.

Aku bersyukur karena mengetahui tentang masa laluku. Bahkan tentang ibu kandungku.

Lantas, apakah aku akan menerima diriku di masa lalu?

Entahlah...

Kurasa akan ada waktunya...

 **~End~**

* * *

Akhirnya~

Cerita kedua dari Fandom Tokyo Ghoul dan sekaligus cerita terakhir dari Short Story ini~

Mengapa saya memilih fandom ini?

Karena inilah hasil polling dari teman-teman author saya~

1\. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Juudai to Yubel.  
(Alasan : Selain guardian, Yubel juga pantas menjadi ibu untuk Juudai.)

Result : 0 Poin.

2\. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds : Yuusei to Martha.  
(Alasan : Tentu Martha adalah pengasuh Yuusei dan yang lainnya sekaligus sebagai ibu mereka.)

Result : 3 Poin.

 **3\. Tokyo Ghoul : Kaneki/Haise to his mother.**  
 **(Alasan : Seorang anak yang mengetahui masa lalu ibunya sebelum sang ibu meninggal dunia.)**

 **Result : 4 Poin.**

4\. Shingeki no Kyojin :  
a. Eren Jaeger to Carla Jaeger.  
(Alasan : Dialah saksi mata kematian ibunya.)  
b. Levi Ackerman to Kuchel Ackerman.  
(Alasan : Sama dengan Kaneki.)

Result : 3 Poin.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membantu dalam polling ini~

Lalu, ada polling lagi di profil-ku yang sudah menunggu pilihan kalian~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
